If we had choices
by Alice-oxox
Summary: If things happened differently, if we had choices... Katniss Everdeen is the girl with a reason to smile. Gale/Katniss A/U


_If we had choices, some of us would still be here._

I am Katniss Everdeen. In another life, you'd have known me as the Girl on Fire. But this time, I spent my life trying to be invisible. It's hard to maintain and it's hard to get by. But then I found my best friend in the rain, offering me the truth, and he gave me something to remember. Seventeen years young, the world has hardened me into a woman beyond my years. District Twelve is my home, the untouched outside world my sanctuary.

_This is a story you haven't heard. This is a story of what could have been._

Breathing in the scent of freedom that radiated from the wind that swept through the forest trees, I was waiting for Gale. Rolling a small twig between my fingers as I leant back against a small protruding rock, I could sense him before I heard him. It wasn't his footsteps though, it was his smooth voice.  
"I found this." Gale said as he sat next to me. He held his hand out and in it was a small ripe apple. I could see the smile on his face.  
"Found, or stole?" I joked, taking the apple and turning it in my hands. Whipping a knife from the belt loop in my jeans, I cut the apple into halves. I gave half to Gale and watched as he took a bite. When I caught myself staring, I tore my gaze quickly and took a bite of my own half. Gale never answered my question, but the look on his face was an unspoken reply. He was always stealing the smallest things in the seam. He had quick hands, I had watched him steal a few coins from a Peacekeepers pocket a couple of times. Never enough to rouse suspicion.  
"Whatchya thinking about?" Gale asked as he raised an eyebrow. We were sat in silence for a while. He knew my brain was working while we stayed quiet.  
"Nothing," I lied. "Want to go try some birds?" I asked to throw him off as I picked my bow up. His hand came down on mine to prevent me to pick it up. My eyes met his and I sighed. "Seriously. Nothing. Gale?" I asked him. He knew I didn't want him to keep asking, but he was just as stubborn as I.  
"Is it the reaping? You're worried about me, aren't you?" I let go of my bow and pulled my hand away. I guess he could read me better than I thought.  
"How many times have you got your name in there this year?"  
"Fourty-two."

Delicate fingers braided my hair as I watched in the mirror. My eyes stared into the reflection, watching my mothers blank expression as she made me presentable. It was strange for her. She had given me one of her old dresses to wear, and offered to do my hair. I guess she had to pre-occupy herself.  
"It'll be okay." I told her as she chewed on a fingernail. She merely nodded. We walked outside to gather in the square in front of the Justice Building. My mother squeezed my arm as she made her way to a good spot. After signing in, I sucked the small amount of blood that remained from the small prick made. My eyes searched for Gales as Effie Trinket's voice surrounded the square. Her words swirled into one as I listened, waiting for her to reap this years tributes. I listened for her to say Gale, or maybe even my own name, but nothing. When it was all over, the district disbanded from the square, heading to their homes.  
"Did you see Haymitch's dive?" Gale laughed so hard. He was in good spirit, whilst I just walked. After a while, he rested a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.  
"What?" I snapped. He peered down at me before speaking.  
"Catnip, cheer up. Maybe we should spend the whole day tomorrow in the woods. Its the only place you smile."  
"Maybe I have no reason to smile. "I blurted out. I could feel myself start to shake. Gale encouraged me to take a deep breath and sat me down, staying by my side. After calming down, I tensed and untensed my fists a couple of times. Gale had to get going, so we both promised to meet early tomorrow for a long days hunting. Just before sunrise, in a wet mist, I ran to the fence and listened for the absent hum. Passing over it carefully, I continued to run in the rain as it picked up a little, heading for cover. With trees overhead covering most of the rain, I walked until I found Gale. He was pacing back and forth quietly. Then he turned to me as I walked up to him. He was soaked from head to toe, as was I. Before I could think, he took my hands and pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine. Shocked, stunned, I stood still. After a few seconds, I found myself kissing Gale. He pulled away and muttered just loud enough for me to hear.  
"There's a reason."


End file.
